Sinful Days
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Die gets a glimpse into darker sides of a club. Shinya involved.


SINFUL DAYS

Kaoru stopped cold at what he saw, a mixture of emotions were already overwhelming him in the three seconds his mind already took in. Envy, of Toshiya for being so seductive without fully realizing it. Desire of the said bassist. Disgust at himself just to name a few. This club, this seedy little club that Kyo had pumped up in his talking…was a source of his problems. But here in this room that Kaoru was himself, and there sat all the tools he needed, and two people that weren't supposed to be there. With rolling emotions Kaoru sighed, half-way startling the couple, and with attentions on him, Kaoru gained another shock in the dimly lit room.

"Ah. Hello." The man sitting in the chair had a strong facial structure that reminded him of Die. Except for the fact that Die was attractive and this man was not. And on his lap in what seemed like a black skin tight PVC body suit sat the other reason for his emotional upheaval. Toshimasa, in all his sinful glory. Toshi's suit was unzipped to his pelvis and black PVC bindings kept his back slightly arched. Kaoru shook his head as he walked in the room and shut the door before someone else walked past and saw. Kaoru looked from Toshiya to the man multiple times before he decided to say anything. Meanwhile Toshiya lost any interest in the man he had entered in with and leaned back to watch Kaoru like a slightly hindered jungle cat. The man noticed this and glared at Kaoru. Kaoru raised a brow before slipping off his coat and sliding it into the closet alongside the other two coats.

Toshiya gave a dull hum as Kaoru turned his back in his leather pants and black button up. Toshiya hadn't seen leader-sama in such _carnal_ splendor since they went major with Yoshiki-sama. Toshiya realized as he swallowed saliva from his mouth as it watered, that he had _missed_ seeing that ass in leather. The man, who he honestly didn't know the name of, gave a slight angry glare as Kaoru gave Toshiya a very obvious proof of desire without actually doing anything. The man had spent the better part of half an hour trying the same that Kaoru had achieved in only taking off his coat. Kaoru however, didn't notice.

"You be careful, this one doesn't obey well." The man joked as Kaoru took out a dark green duffle from the closet he had set there the day before. "And I'd like it if you _left_, this is a private party. No offense." The man ignored Toshiya's giggle. "As _soon_ as possible actually."

"Stop laughing." Kaoru ordered and Toshiya stopped, almost drooling at the sound of Kaoru's sultry authoritative voice, he certainly never used _that_ voice when they were in practice. "You, what's your name?" Kaoru pulled out random tools to make sure they were all there before putting the bag back in. "And this room is mine for the entire _night_. So dear _trespasser_, how did you get in?" the man swallowed a couple times as Kaoru walked up to the pair. Kaoru pulled Toshiya back slightly and inspected his outfit, noticing the outfit was actually leather as well as the small leash that hung from his neck. Kaoru reached for it and the man snapped a hand out to stop him.

"My name's Sontaru. This is Ryuu, and he bites when you grab the leash." Kaoru raised a brow at the fake name and stared at the man until he let his hand go. Kaoru grabbed the leash and pulled Toshiya's head back as the bassist got a wicked grin.

"Lying is bad Toshiya." Toshiya's grin widened as Sontaru frowned.

"What do you mean lying? How has he lied to me?" Kaoru ignored the man as he picked Toshiya off of his lap. As Toshiya was draped over his shoulder he roughly set him on the overstuffed couch on the left. Kaoru leaned down to slightly tower over Toshiya's face.

"You _will_ stop lying Toshimasa." Kaoru's voice was low and dangerous like the time Die helped Kyo plan to set an interviewer on fire. Toshiya nodded as he shivered slightly and Kaoru frowned. "Sontaru was it?" Kaoru asked as he turned to the man as he nodded. "Did you _happen_ to slip this man here anything?" Kaoru pointed at Toshiya who had turned on his stomach and was watching with dark but dilated eyes. The man swallowed as Kaoru leaned down and reached into his bag. "Usually of course…I only play with people I find attractive, but I think this time…" Kaoru left the threat open-ended as he pulled a black leather riding crop out and started tapping his leg. "_Now_ are you going to tell me what you gave my friend the easy or hard way?" Sontaru gulped and looked from Toshiya to Kaoru.

"No seriously Tosh, we need to focus. We have a live in a week and with how we are now we won't be any good." Kaoru might as well have been talking to his guitar and with a shrug from Shinya from behind his drums as Toshiya teased Die again. Kaoru walked behind Toshiya and pulled his shirt collar down until Toshiya's ear was close enough to where he could talk privately. "Are you going to be…_disobedient_?" Kaoru's voice sent a shudder down Toshiya's back though he hid it well. Toshiya shook his head and they moved to continue with practice. Meanwhile Kyo elbowed Die as they stared in shock as Toshiya behaved.

"Hey Die, did you know Toshi could bend that way?" Kyo muttered as Die shook his head and Shinya laughed. Kyo turned immediately to Shinya. "What can _you_ bend that way _Shinya_?" Kyo huffed ignoring Die nodding emphatically with a large grin.

"Who do you think _taught_ Toshi?" Shinya glanced around quickly before giving a lewd lip lick to Die and smiling.

"Guys shut the _hell_ up and Shin count us off." All saluted Kaoru to his irritation and practice started. All the while Toshiya stared at Kaoru debating if he should talk to him. As the last song ended Toshiya found that he didn't have to. "Great job people. All can go but Toshiya. I need to have a word with you." Kaoru didn't even look to see if Toshiya stayed as he put away his guitar and talked with Yoshiki before they were alone. "Tosh-"

"I have something to say first." Toshiya interrupted before Kaoru could even get his name out but waited for permission to speak in case he angered him. Kaoru nodded with a habitual slight frown. "Back at the club a month or two ago, did you _mean_ when you said that? After the guy left." Kaoru frowned a little deeper, they both knew what was being asked, but Kaoru wasn't quite sure he wanted to give the right answer. Could he just play dumb?

"God even his blood smells disgusting." Kaoru muttered as he cleaned off the toys he had used to get the information out of Sontaru. He looked behind him to the couch as Toshiya writhed slightly. "Toshiya can you speak? You haven't said a word the entire time I've been here." Kaoru walked over and set his bag next to the left of the couch as he undid the restraints. Toshiya was on him in a second. The taller bassist writhing on top of him.

"I'm too hot." Toshiya's voice had a slight whine to it that mixed with the veiled desperation in his face Kaoru was sad to think he might not see this face again.

"Toshi you were drugged, it'll wear off but you have to endure it while I call manager, we have to get that guy in jail." Toshiya let out a whine as Kaoru forced him back on the couch.

"Why wouldn't we go after the guy that drugged you? With it being a new drug, it could have killed you." Kaoru knew that wasn't it.

"No that's not- dammit Kaoru are you really this thick-skulled?" it never stopped amusing Kaoru that he could get him riled up so easily. You would think after years of teasing everyone Toshiya would have developed a thicker skin. Toshiya rubbed at his face as he sighed. Kaoru watched as he shook his hands through his hair. "Was it not real?" Toshi muttered so softly Kaoru could barely hear. He still couldn't get himself to admit Toshi had in fact heard him before and pretended he didn't hear him now. After all, he didn't want to assume.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that the cops are close to arrest the man that drugged you. That's all." Kaoru quickly walked to the door hauling his guitar. "Good night."

"Tosh, Toshi." Kaoru nudged Toshiya's shoulder to get the long limbed man to turn on his back and look at him. "Manager called the hospital, they said not to do any unnessicary movements, and it should wear off in a couple hours." Kaoru bent to zip up Toshiya outfit while the man didn't seem to listen to him. "It's a hallucinogen, the thing he gave you. At least that's what they think." Kaoru pulled Toshiya into a sitting position to set a pillow beneath his head as he laid him back down. "You're so beautiful, why do you act like this?" Kaoru brushed hair back from Toshi's head as the black haired man stared at the ceiling mumbling. Kaoru sighed and shook his head. "What the hell am I? A woman?" Kaoru walked to the closet and as he rummaged through his coat for aspirin he didn't notice Toshiya coming up behind him.

"Don't you find me _attractive_?" Toshiya bent to nuzzle his hair. "Kao…" Toshiya seemed to throb with want and Kaoru sighed. "Kao I want you." Toshiya half pushed Kaoru to the doorway of the closet and bent to bite as his neck. "_Kaoru_." Kaoru peeled himself away from temptation and with some effort eventually got Toshiya to stop going at his pants.

"You are _insanely_ beautiful Toshimasa. But," Kaoru grabbed Toshiya's hands from groping between his legs. "You would not be saying this if you weren't drugged. And you know it." Kaoru sighed and took a bottle out of his coat pocket. "Now if you take these, I don't know how, but it might reduce the effect of the drug." Kaoru ran a hand through his hair as Toshiya downed the pills.

"Kyo?" Toshiya walked into the apartment that was habitually unlocked. Kyo _was_ hoping for a robber, to test out self-defense moves without jail time. Among other barely legal things Toshiya _really_ didn't want to know about. "I have a question about something…personal. I keep getting told by Die to just talk to you." Toshiya heard soft strains of music and wandered through the house before hearing Kyo call out.

"Please tell me it's _not_ about if your shoes go with your hat or something as _stupid_ as that." Kyo walked out of the room as he pulled on a shirt. Toshiya sighed.

"I think I've gone 'round the bend Captain." Toshiya put on a horrid fake British accent making Kyo snort in amusement before he replied in an equally bad accent.

"Well Mate, when are you planning to spill that particular can 'o beans?" Toshiya gave a particularly ungraceful snort and sunk to the ground knowing Kyo wasn't one to care about much. Kyo sunk down with him and patted the top of Toshiya's head. "Well now that's done, what's wrong?" Kyo half-heartedly pulled Toshiya up. "Let's get a drink. Drinks help everything." Toshiya smiled and waited for Kyo getting ready and they walked out of the apartment laughing and arm in arm, or as close as the two could get with the height difference. Neither noticed Kaoru behind them with a slightly shocked look with a large folder of papers.

"Kyo I don't know what to do about it. It's happened a lot lately. My body will just freeze up and I can't move. Then it just goes. I don't know why." Kyo froze with his drink an inch above the table as soon as Toshiya stopped talking and it sunk in.

"The drug from that man…could that be it?" Kyo's voice was serious. "They don't know the full effects." Toshiya sighed before bouncing his head lightly on the bar counter.

"I almost wish I never heard of that club, it was a bad idea to go." Toshiya muttered.

"No the bad idea was taking drinks from people you didn't know." Kyo punched Toshiya lightly. "They have the guy though. Kaoru and manager want a private word with him, but I'm sure you can ask to be there too." Toshiya nodded, it was the easiest way to answer his questions. Like what the hell was going on.

Kaoru watched as Toshiya's chest heaved with heavy breathing. Granted this was like a type of fan-service and Toshi really couldn't help himself…but watching your friend fondle themselves shouldn't affect him like this. Kaoru knew Toshiya found him attractive at least, at least while heavily under the influence. Kaoru turned his back to the sight of Toshiya groping himself wantonly, as Toshiya turned to hungrily look Kaoru over with a faint moan.

"Are you sure this will help?" Kaoru spoke softly into the phone, not wanting to alarm Toshiya. Shinya on the other end knew what was going on and sighed.

"Well, considering it's a sex drug, a new drug, and rather complicated, most of us are shooting from the hip here." Shinya gave a slight laugh. "As meaning to say we think if Toshiya reaches orgasm, either by actual sex of solo, it will stop the effects, or the immediate effects."

"Well…can't he be a little more…quiet?" Kaoru asked some-what pitifully as Toshiya finally in his lusted mind got his hands rubbing the right way.

"Does he look any better?" Shinya asked worriedly and Kaoru turned jumping when he saw Toshiya's eyes glued to him as if he was the light at the end of the tunnel. "Kaoru?"

"He's staring at me. That's slightly creepy." Kaoru breathed into the phoned and frowned slightly when Shinya made a slight laughing noise. "What?"

"I'll tell you later, I know this is probably very uncomfortable for you but where is Toshiya situated?" Kaoru walked closer to Toshiya.

"All over a couch. Why?" Kaoru's instinct was telling him to hang up the phone right now and just let Toshiya fondle himself into oblivion while he desperately ignored it.

"Then get on the couch and go along with it. It's faster than him going solo and we need him at the police station." Shinya sounded irritated and Kaoru could guess why, Kaoru was walking on eggshells while if it was him drugged Toshi would have gladly given anything to get Kaoru or any member of the band better. That was how it was.

"Fine but if I get topped your buying me a drink." Kaoru groaned into the phone as he shut it to the sound of Shinya's deep laughter. He rounded the couch, over-aware of Tohiya's dark midnight eyes following him like an animal. "Toshi?" Kaoru walked closer to just a few inches away from the man and then leaned over to pull Toshi's torso off the couch and sat beneath it. Kaoru jumped slightly when Toshiya moaned and turned over to nuzzle his legs.

"Kao. Kao, Kao." Toshiya faintly chanted his name while grinding into the long couch. Kaoru stared with wide eyes as Toshiya moved farther into his lap. The situation went from uncomfortable to humiliating as Toshiya discovered his movements weren't in vain and nuzzled Kaoru's growing erection. "Kaoru." Kaoru sat as still as he could as Toshiya arranged his limbs on Kaoru's lap. Kaoru swallowed the lump in his throat as he forced down attraction he knew the bassist only thought he wanted.

"What do you want Toshiya?" Kaoru asked though cringing on the inside for the edge to his voice as Toshi's hands found their way under his shirt.

"Kaoru." Toshiya muttered as his slim thighs drew close to Kaoru. Kaoru's head was titled as Toshiya took in the body previously denied to him. Imagining Kaoru back in the older days when the graceful movements that were second nature were accentuated by skin-tight clothes. "Kaoru."

"Yes, what do you want?" Kaoru wished Toshiya would just tell him so he could help.

"Kaoru." Toshi seemed determined to unbutton Kaoru's shirt without help as he swatted Kaoru's hands away. Kaoru sighed then jolted when Toshiya licked his chest slowly almost purring. _'How the hell..?'_

"Toshiya you won't want me when your heads clear again." Kaoru almost swore that his mind was going to crack; here was Toshiya, exactly like he always wished. But only because of this drug. "I want you when you're not under the influence."

"So what exactly did you give Mr. Hara?" Kaoru and Toshiya stood behind a two-way mirror staring at the man who slightly resembled Die and drugged Toshi. "And where did you get it?" the man leaned back and fingered wounds he got while running from the police and admittedly, Kaoru. "Sontaru Matsumono, you realize you _will_ be jailed?"

"I _made_ it. It's a special aphrodisiac." Sontaru leaned forward with a disturbing grin as Toshiya moved closer to Kaoru without realizing it. "The effects are permanent."

"Permanent? Effects?" the detective leaned forward. "Explain."

"Why?" Sontaru's face split into a grin as he leaned back. "Serves him right for not giving me what I wanted." Kaoru put his fists on the metal table in front of him as Yoshiki whispered into his phone. "And that other one for interrupting."

"Because without it you will face severe penalties for terrorist action with a bio-weapon. After all who knows the full effects?" the detective smiled as Sontaru paled.

"It's just a chemical! I'll explain just don't kill me!" Yoshiki snorted behind the mirror.

"Coward." Kaoru gripped the table as Toshiya looked worried as what was running through his body. "Toshiya sit down before you faint." Kaoru looked back to see a pale faced Toshiya, though he didn't move at all. Yoshiki frowned and waved a hand in front of Toshi's face, frowning deeper when Toshiya did nothing.

"Toshi?" Kaoru asked and Toshi looked at him as if nothing happened.

"What?" Yoshiki and Kaoru shared a look as Kaoru muttered nothing.

"Depends on what you supply us with." The detective's voice caused all three men to look forward again. "Tell us what it's for and you won't get shot in your leg."

"It's meant to mess with the users mind okay? The person who first gets the user aroused becomes the only thing on the users mind." Sontaru looked nervous.

"So? This isn't information at all."

"No you don't see, if I took it right now, and you got me aroused-"

"Don't make me puke." The detective spit on the floor.

"No! Listen! Most thoughts are controlled by electrical impulses in the brain. Receptors in the brain can pick up on the impulses and do nearly anything. I found a way to literally _control_ people by arousal. The first to arouse the person is the one to control the person until they sleep with the person or provide release." The detective ran a hand through more salt then pepper hair and glared at the man. Slamming his hands on the table Kaoru turned to enter the other room. "What are you doing here!"

"How do you take away the effects?" Kaoru asked as he stalked to the man as in the other room Yoshiki raised a manicured brow. "And the other affects you _aren't_ saying."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sontaru paled as Kaoru simply raised his hand.

"Seems he was right about Kaoru." Yoshiki muttered getting Toshiya's attention.

"Who was?" Toshiya talked lowly and respectfully, fully wanting his job after this.

"Die said a bodyguard for Kaoru if he's mad is overkill." Yoshiki muttered making Toshiya grin slightly. It was certainly true; he wasn't Leader-sama for _nothing_.

"Tell me now." Kaoru's voice was lower and dangerous.

"The effects don't _go_ away, not most of them. And they only accentuate what's already there. He has to _already_ at some level want it." Sontaru's eyes grew harder as a cruel smirk appeared on his face. "Bet it's demeaning to have a gay little _fuck_ like him going crazy for-" before he could finish the sentence Kaoru's left fist flew to his face and his head slammed on the table as Kaoru's right hand pressed it painfully down.

"He is far much better then you deserve and," Kaoru pulled his head off the table slightly with a neutral expression on his face before slamming it harder on the table. "I'd give my right arm for that to happen without drugs." The detective ushered Kaoru out as Sontaru started laughing and walking around. He stopped before the mirror and grinned.

"You're in there aren't you?" Sontaru's voice chilled even Yoshiki. "Hello my little test rat." Toshiya started as he slammed a hand on the glass. "You just want me to take away your pain huh?"

The room was quiet but Kaoru didn't dare move Toshiya. Having come back from the police station to give a statement Kaoru was ordered to watch overnight. In Kaoru's bed was Toshiya in a large baggy shirt from his closet that hung on his shoulders and boxers. Kaoru sat in an overstuffed chair nearby passed out.

"Kaoru…" Toshiya tossed in his sleep, the drug taking effect again for unknown reasons. Kaoru woke with a slight feeling of dread before chastising himself. Earlier when Toshiya had needed his help in the club all Kaoru could do when he finally understood was sit stiffly. Kaoru stood with a yawn and walked the short distance to the bed. "It hurts…please stop it." Kaoru was about to wake Toshiya before he stilled. Toshiya had stopped tossing and just mumbled. "Anything, I'll do anything." A leg shifted under the sheets as Kaoru tried to piece out what was going on. Toshiya was in pain, and would do anything for it to stop, but what was wrong?

"Toshiya?" Kaoru gently spoke to not startle Toshiya.

"Just stop it." Toshiya's sentence died as Kaoru slowly pushed his shoulder. Toshiya sat up in a half-daze. Looking to Kaoru, sleep hazed eyes focused on him. "I'm still dreaming." Toshiya stated as if he hadn't known he woke. Toshiya's face crumpled slightly. "When are you going to love me outside of my dreams?" Kaoru stared wide-eyed. "Am I not enough for you?" Kaoru sat on his bed as he took in the random information. He had thought that he was imagining things when the hyperactive bassist seemed more tired. Toshiya curled his body around Kaoru as Toshiya pushed him to lie on the bed.

"Toshiya?" Kaoru didn't trust himself to say anything else. For all he knew Toshiya was still drugged, explaining his strange mood. Toshiya blinked sleepily at him as they faced each other. As Toshiya fell asleep slowly Kaoru saw an opportunity. "I don't want anyone else." Toshiya smiled slightly in his sleep as Kaoru drew him closer watching him. Kaoru didn't sleep as he watched Toshiya thinking how he could salvage his band. When the clock showed three in the morning, the mental deadline Kaoru gave himself, he detached himself from Toshiya, and the no doubt horrid morning after and walked to the guest bedroom, each step taking him farther from what had been heaven just a moment ago.

Kaoru sighed as Shinya not so subtly threw a drumstick at him. The angry blond walked up to him and glared at him as he crossed his arms.

"Baka." Kaoru sighed again as Shinya insulted him.

"What now?" Kaoru asked tiredly as he just wished for practice would be over. Practice had been a total bust. Toshiya had frozen twice; scaring Kaoru enough that he had said things…he really wished he could take back. Only to be put on a straight ticket to the moral low ground as Shinya immediately snipped at him.

"Toshiya's crying in the bathroom." Shinya sent a look that showed who he blamed in neon colors. "Might want to make sure we still have a bassist?" it then occurred to Kaoru what Sontaru said before. 'He has to already at some level want it'. How would he know? Kaoru jolted up and rushed to have a talk. As he swung the door to the bathroom open he could hear quiet broken breathing. Kaoru quietly shut the door behind him as he stepped in.

"Toshiya?" the bassist didn't reply as Kaoru walked in. there were only four bathrooms and Kaoru gently opened the only occupied one. "Toshiya…I didn't mean it." Kaoru knew his words weren't going to help. And if he didn't Toshiya's lack of response told him the same. Kaoru squatted as Toshiya's head stayed buried in his arms.

"Liar." Toshiya's voice was muffled, but rough from crying with frustration. Kaoru moved to sit, a strange move for the man as the bathroom was possibly less sanitary then an alley in downtown New York. Kaoru mimicked Toshiya's posture with a weary sigh.

"Did you know someone has started assaulting Shinya?" Kaoru spoke softly though Toshiya's head shot up. "Blood letters and pictures of small intricately made dolls of both Shinya and I dead." Toshiya looked confused as Kaoru looked up. "I hid it from Shinya and started a case on it, within a week got an arrest." Kaoru tiredly set his head back down. "That was the same week as the tour." Toshiya frowned.

"Why didn't you tell Shinya?" Toshiya asked as he thought of the gentle shy drummer.

"Would you be able to tell him that?" Toshiya shook his head. "Then within the following month, Sontaru's verdict, Kyo's flu and Die deciding he was gay enough to follow me home." Toshiya gave a chuckle. "I'm not making excuses Tosh, but I'm tired. Really tired, but I can't show it to the band, especially Yoshiki." Toshiya winced as well; Yoshiki didn't like exhaustion in his bands. It meant they pushed too far, that they had limits. Kaoru stood and stretched. "So before I do anything, I'm sorry." Toshiya sat back and looked at Kaoru. "I'm stupid and your one of my best friends." Kaoru leaned down and gave Toshiya a chaste kiss on the cheek, just missing the mouth. "I love you." Toshiya stood still with shock as Kaoru left before smiling slightly. Toshiya raised a hand to his cheek.

"He did mean it."


End file.
